


他不该有恋爱

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 死亡预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	他不该有恋爱

01

张九龄没想过发展办公室恋情。

更具体一点来说就是张九龄还没想过他要和每天同他一起埋头工作，整天灰头土脸相对的人谈恋爱。和男女没有关系，他只是不想过早恋爱。张九龄觉得，在他还能拼的年纪，谈恋爱都是浪费生命。

所以在王九龙的香水味钻进张九龄鼻子里的时候，张九龄说王九龙，你一个警察这么骚气干什么。

警察要有警察的样子，风纪扣扣好了吗？

许多人都说张九龄不解风情，王九龙在警队里可是数一数二的漂亮人物，被倒追还有什么犹豫和不满意的。张九龄说他们都不懂他。

谈恋爱不如工作。

王九龙不信这个邪，在几番勾引未果之后也恼怒地扬起手去打张九龄。小擒拿手打了几回合，办公室里的花瓶都要被两个人打碎了，张九龄依旧没有松口。

“张九龄，喜欢我那么难吗？”

“难，我不喜欢男人，更不喜欢你这种顺毛搭在额头上，喷香水的骚气的男人。”张九龄皱起眉头，“上头的纪律你都敢违反，王九龙，你到底是不是一个合格的警察？”

“真没意思。”王九龙撇了撇嘴，“你不喜欢有刘海的男人？”

“对啊，一点都不男人。”

第二天张九龄上班就看到了剪了寸头的王九龙。

这是什么人间疾苦。张九龄在心里怒吼，他上辈子是造了什么孽了。

02

王九龙是个敢想敢做的人，包括在执行任务的时候。张九龄本来想拒绝，但是王九龙说可不能因为私人感情就带到工作中去。

我是个很不错的工作助手，王九龙冲张九龄挑眉。他刚剪完的寸头张九龄看着就扎眼，他不知道王九龙是不是故意的，或者说王九龙就没打算放弃过。

试着抓住一切机会想要张九龄答应他。

这让张九龄在执行任务出现纰漏不得不挽救错误，压着王九龙的身子亲上去的时候有了深刻的体会。王九龙丝毫没有抗拒，反而是期待着更放肆的，直接贴着张九龄的身子蹭，两只手抓着张九龄的肩膀，腿也要盘上去。

真他妈荒唐，本来就是为了避免暴露的，可是王九龙真的拉着张九龄的肩膀在行动的酒店里掏出身份证来换了张房卡。

王九龙对张九龄说：可不能拒绝啊，你一反抗，我们两个人就暴露了。

有职业操守的张九龄还是懂得把控大局的，他陪着王九龙演戏，但是他没想到王九龙会真的在他喝的就被里面下了那么点药。

药本身是没什么副作用的，不过能够借助发情。王九龙想要趁这个时候把生米做成熟饭，他想要张九龄的那东西鲁莽冲撞进他的身体，最好将他吞噬。

可是张九龄发现了。那双染了情欲的眼睛最后倔强着推开了王九龙，张九龄甩了他一巴掌狠狠地抓着王九龙的衣领让他看清自己。

“王九龙，你他妈算计我，你算什么同事算什么战友？”就为了那么点情爱，便把药下给同事伙伴，就这样还说自己是很好的工作助手。张九龄太生气了，王九龙的行为简直就是触碰到了张九龄的底线。

被甩了一巴掌的王九龙捂着脸，他眼眶里的眼泪含着没流下来，咬着唇愣愣地看向张九龄。

他为了张九龄喷香水，剪寸头，可是张九龄甩了他一巴掌告诉他你给我清醒一点。

这一巴掌真痛，倒也足够让人清醒了。

张九龄根本不爱王九龙，他看不上王九龙。

03

诶，你和王九龙俩人闹别扭了？

这话讲的没道理，张九龄听着同事的询问，摇了摇头。要有别扭也是张九龄甩王九龙那一巴掌那晚，张九龄不后悔做了这样的事情。后来他和王九龙也还是正常聊天，只是王九龙不再像以前一样跟在他身后笑着说老大，今儿个您想吃什么我给您买去。

好像收回了对张九龄的希冀。张九龄不就是希望这样吗，没什么不好，但是张九龄回过头来总觉得自己对王九龙有些狠了。

王九龙从警官学校毕业就跟着张九龄了，大学生刚进局里开会时候什么都没有经验，一双眼睛只盯着来往的人局促不安，是张九龄走到他面前拍拍他的肩膀说以后跟着我干吧。王九龙依赖上张九龄是情有可原的，但张九龄觉得这不应该算作是爱情。

要是做同事，是可以的。执行任务的时候张九龄也不是为了不暴露亲下去了王九龙吗，只是那是没有感情的，必须要做来保命的事情。

王九龙的寸头不可能那么快长回去，每天晃荡在张九龄面前，都好像在提醒张九龄，他对王九龙有些过于苛刻了。就算下了药，倒也不至于把话说得那么重，还甩了王九龙一巴掌的。

敲了敲门，王九龙抬起头来就看到抱着文件的张九龄走向自己。

“忙完了吗，吃饭去？”

“我不饿。”王九龙正了正身子，和张九龄闹别扭。

王九龙还没正经拒绝过张九龄，真是新鲜的事情。被拒绝的张九龄面子上有些挂不住，他压低了声音靠在王九龙的桌子上，弯腰对他道：“这都过去多少天了，小半个月了，你还生气？”

“谁生气了？”王九龙推了推张九龄，把他推到旁边去，拿起纸来擦了擦自己的桌子。

记仇的意味明显，张九龄皱了皱眉头，还没想好要说什么话，门口的其他同事急忙过来喊他们，像是有事要发生。

“快，先集合，有任务了。”

04

这一次的任务很重要，很可能有生命危险，所有的人都要打配合一起来完成任务。有一批运着不好的东西的人准备瞒天过海，他们的任务就是缴获那些东西。

王九龙被安排到了和张九龄一起打掩护接应，必要时候可以开枪，最好能够留下活口带回。安排命令一下来王九龙就摇头拒绝了，他说他想要去最前线，最有危险的事情让他来做。

“不行。”张九龄皱着眉头，这个任务分配张九龄觉得还是合理的，他可以正好趁着这个机会来和王九龙和解。王九龙不太愿意，这让他有些恼火。

“服从命令听安排这是你的指责。”张九龄对王九龙这样说道，“你就这么不想看见我？”

也不是不想看见他，只是不想再挨那一巴掌。王九龙没多坚持，只是点了点头说好吧，那我还是跟老大一起。

这声老大，张九龄感觉好久都没听到了。

不是只有王九龙会在任务的时候发呆，张九龄也会。游轮上面的风很大，吹得人头皮发麻，还有晕眩。张九龄端了杯水拿了晕车药过去给王九龙，要他吃一粒。

“没下药吧。”王九龙接过水，“这里面可不能有别的东西，今晚可有正事要做。”

“我不做那种事情。”张九龄抓着栏杆把自己的身子贴在王九龙的身边，“九龙啊，有些事情，我觉得还是要和你说明白才好。”

“我明白的，老大。”

海风灌进张九龄的耳朵里，王九龙的话他听得并不真切，他感觉到王九龙的嘴巴开合慢慢靠近他。他好像还闻到了王九龙身上的香水味道，爱臭美的王九龙又用香水了，而就是这样爱臭美的王九龙，为了张九龄剪了寸头。

“我知道老大心里只有工作，谈恋爱就是浪费人生。我和老大不是一样的人，我喜欢什么，就想要把自己的喜欢都说出来。得到了便欢喜，得不到的就失落难过。”

“我明知故犯，不想回头和认错。所以，你应该原谅我的。”王九龙看着张九龄的身子慢慢晃动，他扶住了快要站不稳的张九龄，笑着说，“所以老大，你不会对我下药，但是我又一次对你下药了。”

05

没有警惕心迟早误事，也更是因为是身边的人所以放松了警惕。张九龄醒来的时候才发现身边躺着的是赤身裸体的王九龙，但是他没来得及思考，手机就疯狂地响了起来。

出事儿了，昨晚。张九龄挂了电话脸色立刻冷了下来，他推醒了王九龙，没给他睡眼惺忪弄清楚事情的王九龙开口说话的机会。

“把衣服穿上先，我们俩的事情另找个时间算，行动出问题了。”

本来应该天衣无缝的，所有人伪装成了游轮的客人，一直把嫌疑人锁定在范围之中。可是昨晚嫌疑人竟然躲过了监视，不知道转到了哪里去。

“昨天有人看着监控吗，轮到谁了？”

他们在游轮上安了很多小摄像头，每个人都轮换着监视着这里的一切。昨晚应该是张九龄前面的同事，为了保证特殊情况，轮换着的下一个人应该也要盯着的。张九龄也应该要盯着的，昨晚就是在上一个同事去上厕所的时候，被嫌疑人钻到了空子。

那个时候张九龄在干什么。

那些记忆是错乱的，张九龄只记得片段。不知怎么的，他在甲板上和王九龙说话来着，他想和王九龙说清楚但是王九龙没让他把话说完。不知道怎么进的屋子，门锁落上张九龄还有印象。

然后就是王九龙柔软的唇。塌陷下去的腰和摇晃着的屁股。王九龙好像反抗过，他怪张九龄不喜欢他还要弄他。也不知道是怎么了，张九龄那时候只有一个念头，弄他。

像着了魔一样，王九龙越反抗他越兴奋，两个人打架一般地打到床上去。王九龙喘着气紧紧夹着自己的屁股，不让张九龄进去，但是张九龄直接跪到了王九龙的小腿上，掰开王九龙的屁股直接顶进了王九龙的屁股里。

“张九龄，你别后悔。”

他会后悔什么，张九龄不懂。但这个时候他好像懂得了，他昨晚强上了王九龙，他疯狂到弄到王九龙剪了寸头的发丝上滴着汗滴到床单上去，所有的东西都流进了王九龙的屁股眼里去，都没有看手机。

如果看到了手机，张九龄就会看到消息就会盯着监控，不会让那些人逃脱的。

“错在我。”张九龄咬着后槽牙，“昨晚我没来得及看消息，我会想办法重新锁定他们。”

“行了，他们还在船上，张九龄你这个过我先记上。现在还有另一个问题，昨晚嫌疑人逃脱之前，和我们的一个人又了冲突。我们不应该暴露的，到底哪一个环节出错了？”

06

也许，是有内鬼？

可是是谁呢？行动不得不提前，趁着嫌疑人还没下船。有所变化的行动让张九龄和王九龙暂时分开，而张九龄也是想着能够将功补过，最好抓到最重要的人。

完成任务之后张九龄换上便装，要返回的时候闻到了一丝熟悉的香味。张九龄还没反应过来在哪里闻过这种味道，就看到一个黑影窜了过去。

竟然还有逃脱了的嫌疑人？张九龄认得那个箱子，他想都没想就跟了进去，枪支上膛，张九龄推门进去前就做好了一切的准备。

一脚踢开门，他转了身等屋子里的枪打了一枪，他听着声音辨别位置，弯着腰一进去就举起了枪。

“别动，都别动。”

算准了一切，张九龄甚至徇着那枪声确定了发枪位置，但是他没算到这屋子里有这么多的人。嫌疑犯还有不应该在这里的王九龙。

眼神里划过震惊，张九龄不敢相信地看着王九龙把自己手中的枪给缴了，交给和他们敌对的人手里。

那香味是王九龙身上的香水味。张九龄早该想到的，但是他要是想到了估计也会跟着进来。他被王九龙算计了，他没想到王九龙就是那个内鬼。

“老大，”王九龙没有被张九龄看穿的紧张，他是笑着的，看着张九龄，“没想到我们要以这种方式见面吧。”

“一心工作渴望着做出的大事业的张九龄，没想过被自己的人背叛是什么滋味吧？”

“王九龙，你怎么敢？他们做的可是天大的错事，你怎么敢成为他们的帮凶？”

帮凶，真是一个难听的词语，就像第一次王九龙对张九龄表达自己的喜欢，捧出自己的心被张九龄嫌弃一样。没有人会被这样对待，王九龙也是如此。

“不是我敢，是你，让我变成了这样的人。”王九龙捧着张九龄的脸温柔地看他，“我说我爱你，可是你说，要我分清楚上下级的崇拜和真爱。你拒绝了我的爱。”

“你甩了我一巴掌，老大，你说过的，要我清醒清醒。而我现在，清醒了。”王九龙想要去亲张九龄的唇，但是被张九龄躲过去了，他没有因为这样就生气，他反而笑了，“老大，你不该拒绝我的爱。”

这一切都是因你而起的，你应该对我有热爱。

“王九龙，现在收手还来得及，如果你只是为了报复我的话。”张九龄盯着王九龙看，“我原谅你那晚对我下药，也不会再阻拦你对我的爱，但是王九龙，你这样下去会害了更多的人的。”

是啊，会害了更多的人的。张九龄只有在王九龙下了药的时候才会和他上床，只有在说会害了更多的人的时候才会和王九龙妥协。

“老大，你不懂。”王九龙摸着张九龄的唇，眼睛里难掩失落，这眼里的失落是张九龄给他的，张九龄永远都不懂。他哪里管其他人的死活呢，他只要张九龄喜欢他，只要张九龄爱他，他从遇见张九龄的那天起，就决定做个自私的人。

但是张九龄不爱他。

“九龙，你听话。”张九龄压住手，把什么东西塞到了王九龙的怀里。他在哄王九龙，他希望王九龙听他的话，“等出了这里，我们好好说说我们的事儿。”

“我向你保证，咱俩床都上了，还有什么不可能。你相信我，这事儿过去，回到局里，我就跟你在一起。”

“在一起。”王九龙喃喃道。

07

局里中有人追张九龄。从前有，以后也没断过。每个人追张九龄的时候都会被小心嘱咐一句追张九龄啊，那可不好追。从前追张九龄的人甚至付出了一切都没追到，你加油吧。

付出了一切，那是什么意思，包括生命吗？

张九龄一巴掌呼过去，笑着说别开玩笑了。档案都录入电脑里了吗，就在这里耍贫嘴。

诶诶诶，老大，那你说说，之前真的有人那么疯狂地追过你吗？

别听他瞎说。张九龄摇了摇头，刚毕业的小年轻倒是懂规矩上道，来的第一天分配到了张九龄手下就老大、老大地喊着他。这让张九龄想起了很久之前的事情，也有个人，跟在他身后，明朗地笑着喊他老大。

张九龄没见过比那更好看的人了。

我不适合谈恋爱。张九龄笑着用这个借口拒绝了追求他的人，从前他说自己还年轻，就应该埋头工作，但是现在他已经上了年纪了，也不用拼死拼活去做任务了。

勋章摆满了他的屋子，可是他觉得自己并没有快乐。

怎么会有不适合谈恋爱的人呢，不试试怎么知道呢。张九龄啊，就是没被别人拒绝过，不懂得被拒绝的痛苦。

可是张九龄说，他被拒绝过的。

他被王九龙拒绝过。

塞到怀里的东西被王九龙握住了，张九龄心里有了希望。他是真的想要等他结束了就真的好好想想自己的感情。甲板上他去找王九龙那天，他走过去的时候就知道了王九龙给他下了药，但是他还是让王九龙靠近了过来。如果他不愿意，他是不会和王九龙上床的。

或许可以试试，和王九龙也没什么不好。

可惜了，他错过了最佳的时间。王九龙摇了摇头，他笑着说，晚了，九龄啊。

你就是拿捏住了我爱你。

如果我俩能够活着出去，我俩就在一起，可是只有张九龄活着走了出去。怀里的小炸药炸掉那个房间的瞬间，张九龄是被王九龙推出去的。从来都是张九龄嫌弃王九龙没有成全他人的情怀，可这一次，也是王九龙这个自私的人，救了张九龄，救了更多的人。

“或许，我不该有恋爱。”张九龄思绪远了，不知道他在想些什么，这话也不是对着眼前的人说的，“我那时是真的不懂，什么是爱。”

等他明白过来爱是什么，一切都已经晚了。

Fin


End file.
